goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Aiello
Danny Aiello is an American actor. Biography Born Daniel Aiello Jr. in New York City, he was initially a member of the United States Army and a bouncer before breaking into films with Bang the Drum Slowly and The Godfather Part II. He made his first major impression in Defiance and Fort Apache, The Bronx. Aiello was commonly cast in crime films such as Once Upon a Time in America and Léon, as well as a number of collaborations with Woody Allen. He also appeared in several television roles including Don Clericuzio in The Last Don and theatre productions such as The House of Blue Leaves and The Shoemaker. Aiello also notably appeared as the titular "Papa" in the music video for "Papa, Don't Preach." Singing Aiello demonstrated his singing talents in a variety of mediums, including the television series Night Heat, and notably in the comedy heist picture Hudson Hawk, where he duetted with Bruce Willis on "Swinging on a Star" and "Side by Side." Aiello also released a number of albums, typically performing easy listening numbers. The first of these was I Just Wanted to Hear the Words and later released the festive collection My Christmas Song For You. Film Once Around (1991) *Fly Me to the Moon *Glory of Love (solo) *Mama (solo) Hudson Hawk (1991) *Swinging on a Star (duet) *Side by Side (duet) Mambo Café (2000) *Give My Regards to Broadway (solo) *Some of These Days (solo) Off-Key (2001) *Stacy (solo) Television Night Heat (1987) *Whatever It Takes (solo) *We're Just Getting Started (solo) Saturday Night Live (1996) *Chubby Clementine (solo) Albums I Just Wanted to Hear the Words (2004) *All Of Me (solo) *I'm Gonna Sit Right Down And Write Myself A Letter (solo) *I Can Dream Can't I? (solo) *I'm Confessin' (That I Love You)(solo) *Besame Mucho (solo) *Over The Rainbow/I'm Always Chasing Rainbows (solo) *You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To (solo) *It's A Sin To Tell A Lie (solo) *You Made Me Love You (solo) *You Belong To Me (solo) *Pennies From Heaven (solo) *You'll Never Know (solo) *One For My Baby (And One More For The Road)(solo) *The Curtain Falls (solo) Live from Atlantic City (2008) *Swing Low/Lonesome Road/When the Saints Go Marching In (solo) *Some of These Days (solo) *Beyond the Sea (solo) *Clementine (solo) My Christmas Song For You (2010) *Jingle Bells (solo) *White Christmas (solo) *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (solo) *Let It Snow (solo) *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (solo) *The Christmas Song (solo) *Pocketful Of Miracles (solo) *Winter Wonderland (solo) *Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer (solo) *I'll Be Home For Christmas (solo) *The Bells Of St. Mary's (solo) *Silent Night (solo) *My Christmas Song For You (solo) Bridges (2011) *Save the Last Dance for Me (solo) *City of Light (solo) *Rendezvous (solo) *Besame Mucho (solo) *Magic Moment (solo) *Lady in Red (solo) *Running Every Red Light (solo) *Let it Be (solo) *Home America (solo) *Talk to Me (solo) Gallery aiellobella.jpg|'Joe Bella' in Once Around. aiellotommy.jpg|'Tommy Two-Tone' in Hudson Hawk. aiellosaturdaynightlive.jpg|Saturday Night Live. aiellohearthewords.jpg|''I Just Wanted to Hear the Words.'' aiellolive.jpg|''Live From Atlantic City.'' aiellochristmas.jpg|''My Christmas Song for You.'' aiellobridges.jpg|''Bridges.'' Aiello, Danny Aiello, Danny